Jurassic Park: Operation FireStorm
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: A group of soldiers are sent onto Isla Nublar with one mission, "Secure the Island", little do they know, there is a traitor among them that sabotages the whole mission turning into a fight for survival.


Jurassic Park FanFiction

Title: Operation FireStorm

Author DrakenSword0z

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park but I own the OC's

"Human Talking:

"Human Thinking"

"**Dino Talk"**

"**Dino Thinking"**

**0000**

"Hey wake up, it's almost time to meet up with everyone else." A feminine voice spoke. The sleeping figure woke with a small jolt, the girl giggled. She had long red hair that reached her waist, her eyes were ocean blue and if you stared at them long enough you would almost seem lost in them. Her skin tight body armor showed off her perfect body, she had a very slender body with large C sized assets and had perfect curves in the right spot. The shadowed figure was thankful that the shadows hid his blush as he looked at her. "You know you're cute when you sleep Hiroki-kun (this means abundant joy/strength)." The figure was even more thankful for the shadows as he blushed more; he had a smile on his face she too smiled in return.

"Thanks Aimi-chan (means love beauty)." Hiroki replied with a foxy grin that is until he saw another shadowed figure walk to him and Aimi greeted the person when the person was visible he wore a large black cloak(it looks like the Akatsuki cloak without the clouds and its fully zipped), he was wearing a black bandana with a skull in the center, only his eyes were seen and Aimi knew who it instantly was. "Yo, Raiden-kun (means God of Thunder)." "Hello Aimi-chan good to see you, and get ready otouto, mission is about to begin." "Already nii-san?" Raiden just nodded, Hiroki yawned and stretched for a bit before standing up from his bed, he took hold of Aimi's hand and kissed it making her blush a bit and giggle, Raiden incwardly scowled and gave a harsh glare at the two. The three walked in silence thourgh the busy halls of the base till Hiroki decided to break it. "Oi, nii-san, after the mission me an Aimi are going out later you okay with that?" His brother only gave a stoic stare at Hiroki. "Do whatever you wish after the mission." Raiden replied harshly, his pace quickened and he turned a corner, when Aimi and Hiroki reached the corner, Raiden was already gone.

0000

The two walked to the meeting area when they spotted the door, they entered to get their mission briefing. As they entered the area, all the other members including Raiden were already there. "Yo, Hiroki-san, Aimi-chan." One member greeted. "Whats up Minoru! (means Truth) Hope we'll blast through these lame missions, hopefully this mission is not boring!" Hiroki gave a small yell only to be scolded harshly by his brother. "Otouto! Shut your mouth this instant! Or I will silence you myself with no remorse." Raiden spoke with a small hint of venom in his voice, part of his hidden sword slid out and gleamed in the darkness, Hiroki cowered a bit and whimpered in fear, and the glare that his aniki gave wasn't helping either. (Raiden is a bit like Itachi from Naruto but a bit more harsh.) "Yes nii-san…" Raiden's glare faded and his eye's softened and he gave a small somewhat tired and depressed sigh, he then stared off into the holographic screen in Aimi's direction, but he was actually looking at Aimi. Aimi looked on worriedly between the two siblings, things have not been good around both of them, hell everyone on the team was worried about them especially Raiden. A man in high ranking came into the room, all members stood at attention.

"Now since we are all here, I'll give you a brief on the mission, you're all here with one mission. We are going to secure an island that is inhabited by dinosaurs that were cloned by InGen. This island Isla Nublar, the animals on there are highly dangerous so be careful, form what I hear they are having problems now and this would be the best time to capture Nublar. Kill any of the tourist that you encounter and hold the staff hostage till back up arrives. Any questions? No? Very well, Raiden will be squad leader of Operation FireStorm. Good luck, make the Skull Wings proud." The man finished. "Hai Commander-sama!"

As the members walked out from the meeting room, Hiroki was walked fast to catch up with his brother . "Ano…nii-san?" His brother stopped in his track turned around, his face held no emotion on it, it unnerved Hiroki. "What is otouto, we have business to attend to, make it fast." Raiden spoke in a harsh tone, making Hiroki more nervous. "Umm…I-I'm sorry for acting childish earlier…" Raiden's face still held no reaction or emotion, the only reply Hiroki got was a sigh, his brother began to walk away but he stopped after a few steps or so. "I am tired Hiroki…very tired…I have not have much sleep lately…" "Are you still thinking about her? Is that why?" "Aimi-chan reminds me of her so much otouto…whenever I see Aimi-chan, I always see her, I will always remember the pain when I see her face…and when I see you and her, I always see myself and Akane (means brilliant red)." with that said Raiden walked off still with an stoic face, but in his eyes it showed pain and conflict.

0000

Hiroki was left behind with a conflict on his face, he sometimes couldn't understand his aniki at times, he always seemed to change at one moment then change again at another. He never really knew he and Aimi had that much impact on Raiden till now, he had suspicions but he was never sure. His brother missed Akane very much, he used to smile a lot when she was around, but now with her gone, his smile faded and his emotions died when she disappeared. Hiroki sighed in depression and went to his quarters to get his stuff ready for the mission.

0000

-End of Prologue

Well here's the start of Operation FireStorm of my Jurassic Park Fic, everything will take place at the same time the dino's break out form their cages when the soldiers reach their destination.

Review if you like if not then don't later.

Drake out.


End file.
